I Will Not Bow
by rel95
Summary: "What do you expect this child to do for us?" Fin asked. Skybelt looked down at the human girl resting against his leg before answering. "She is going to undo everything that Megatron did to our planet. She is finally going to bring us home." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Viva la Vida

_**Skybelt, an ex-Decepticon commander who has lost his trust in his leader after discovering the true depth of his insanity. Fin, a slightly insane medic who walks his own path and refuses to let anyone push him around. Dots, a symbiote who will not let go of his freedom and is willing to fight for it at any cost. Cannon, a mech who as recently lost his split-spark twin but still tries to go on. Regal, a giant of a mech who is sick of being pushed around and is ready to do something about it. Striker, a double agent scout whose greatest wish is to stop betraying the people who are most important to her. Six vastly different transformers who all share the same goal. Destroy the mechs who have killed their planet. Make them pay for their crimes and revive Cybertron. This is the story of their long journey to save their planet and bring back hope to their people...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I am new to the Transformers Fandom so if I get something wrong please correct me. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I am not the best with writing and this is my first attempt at a story in a very long time. So if its mediocre I am sorry. I hope to get better with practice. I am hoping to turn this in to a very long story but I want to see what people think of the first chapter before I start to write anymore of it. So please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters. **

**_Song: Viva la Vida by Coldplay_ **

* * *

><p>The war was raging all around them. Blasts from many types of guns and cannons were flying everywhere. Skybelt fought with the rest of his team. Doing his best to destroy as many Autobots as he could while leading the troops in his care. Not an easy task for anyone considering what most Decepticon recruits are like.<p>

This mech could handle that however. He hadn't become second in command of the cons just on his looks. Mechs of both factions gossiped that his very attractive frame had something to do with his high status. None of them would put it past Megatron to choose a high commander based on his sex appeal. Skybelt had rightly earned his position though. He was a hard worker and had a very serious personality that caused him to have little friends. This gained him quite a bit of respect from his troops. What soldier doesn't want a commander that they know they can trust to keep them safe and lead them in the right direction.

Skybelt felt his doorwings twitch as they sensed a new spark nearing the war zone. He knew who the mech was without having to look. His processors were thinking rapidly though. This changed everything and he would have to get creative in finding ways to keep the Autobot enforcer occupied. He had assumed the second in command of the Autobots would not show up to this battle. Skybelt had sent his best scout out to tail the mech and make sure he was otherwise occupied.

They were not fighting this battle for no reason after all. They had come to this area which had used to house many unbonded scientists to collect something very important. So important that Skybelt himself had not been allowed to know all the details of the mission. Lord Megatron had just told him to keep the Autobots occupied long enough for Soundwave and his symbiotes to retrieve something from one of the deserted living spaces. He understood that his leader did not need to inform him of everything and would do as he was told.

Skybelt took down his opponent quickly and moved swiftly towards his new target. He would not allow any of his troops to be injured or offlined by this powerful mech he considered to be his rival.

The enforcer stood off to the side looking almost bored as he watched Skybelt coming closer. He had not hopped in to the fray as he had known the Decepticon SIC would come to him. Skybelt was always very predictable when it came to Prowl. He knew the Autobot's fighting styles and he knew that none of his current team would be able to fight him off for more than half a breem without being damaged or permanently offlined.

Skybelt leapt at Prowl as soon as he was close enough to do so. Prowl dodged out of the way but Skybelt had been expecting that and turned towards him swiftly. He slid his leg out and knocked Prowl over on to his back. Before he could go in for another attack the enforcer reached out and grabbed Skybelt's already extended foot, causing him to fall over beside the Autobot.

Prowl jumped up and pined his rival to the ground. Skybelt growled up at him and tried to wiggle out from underneath the Autobot. "Quiet you idiot and stop your useless struggling as it is highly unlikely that any type of motion will allow you to escape me right now." Prowl informed him.

"Kill me or get up and fight." Skybelt hissed back at him. "I have better things to do then lie around underneath aft headed Autobots all orn."

"Fine then I will cut straight to the chase. Are you aware of what you are doing here today Skybelt?" A cannon shot flew over their heads as he said that. "Do you know the exact reason why you and your troops have been sent to this place today? Are you aware of Megatron's entire plan?"

Skybelt didn't respond. He glared up at the enforcer but he had ceased trying to get away. Prowl looked very serious right now and Skybelt was curious to know where he was going with all this. He opened his mouth to ask Prowl what he was getting at but was hushed before he could utter a single syllable.

"There is no need to reply. I already know the answer to all three of those questions. If you knew what Megatron was doing you wouldn't be here right now." Prowl said in a tone that conveyed his worry and tension.

Skybelt studied Prowls face. He knew the Autobot was a very serious and honest mech. He knew that he would not be acting like this if there wasn't a very good reason. "How would you, an Autobot, know the plans of Lord Megatron when even I do not?"

Prowl let out a humorless chuckle. "You Decepticons are always so oblivious. Haven't any of you wondered where your Air Commander has been the past three orns? We captured him as he was flying over one of our Iacon bases. Starscream told us many things and we didn't even have to torture him. Just the threat of pain and he was giving us more information then we had ever dreamed he would be able to provide."

Skybelt was shocked, though he did not let it show. They had been aware of Starscream's absence but they had just figured he had flown out on another one of his famous temper tantrums. How did Starscream have such information anyway? Skybelt was second only to Lord Megatron himself. Starscream was just the lowly air commander. How could he possibly know more about this mission then the second in command did?

"What have you done with Starscream?" The Decepticon asked.

"He escaped earlier today but that is not important. You can beat the slag out of that fool later." Prowl hissed at him. "Right now I need you to listen to me and listen well. The item that Megatron has sent Soundwave to retrieve is a large silver machine that was created by a neutral named Perceptor before the war started. He was trying to create something that harnessed the atomic energy from nonliving matter and turned it into energon but the machine could only produce energon from things that already contained it. Perceptor labeled it as a failure and set it aside. Megatron somehow found out about it and plans to use it for his own benefit."

Skybelt couldn't contain his shock now. "Why would Lord Megatron want a machine that sucks energon? We have enough fuel and plenty of places to get more from."

"Not for much longer you don't. Megatron feels that he is losing this war. The Autobots have more troops, more supporters, and we occupy most of the planet." Prowl said. He wasn't bragging he was only stating facts. "Megatron is going to use this machine to siphon energon from the very core of our planet. Starscream told us that Megatron plans to use the energon to create super weapons that he can target entire cities with. His first target is going to be Praxus. He is insane Skybelt and he is going to destroy our home, our planet. Do you really want to be part of that?" Prowl shook Skybelt a little as he said the last sentence.

"Then why are you here telling me all this? If that is truly what Megatron is after why aren't you trying to stop him?" Skybelt yelled this at Prowl. The battle was still going on around them and he wanted to make sure the Autobot heard him. Prowl's usually stoic face now had held a look of despair which was enough to answer Skybelt's question.

"Surveillance shows that Soundwave found the machine a joor before I arrived. There was no way to inform the 'bots already fighting here as they had all turned off their internal comms for the battle. Now all we can do is try to stop Megatron from getting the machine up and running. That is if he hasn't already." Prowl jumped up off of Skybelt who just continued to lay there, shocked.

"Good bye, old friend." Prowl said in a quiet voice that could only just be made out over the battle that surrounded them. He then lifted up his gun and shot a gold flare into the air. It was the signal for the Autobots to fall back.

Skybelt got up off the ground and watched Prowl and his troops transform and retreat. He quickly commed his team before they could follow the Autobots. _:Our work here is_ done._ You all fought bravely and have served Lord Megatron well. I am sure he will be pleased with our victory: _

Cheers erupted from his remaining soldiers. They had not lost very many troops but the Autobots had lost less. Skybelt did not care about that right now though. He had other things on his mind. He did not trust Prowl but if he was being honest with himself he didn't really trust Megatron much either. He needed to find out what was going on and he needed to find out fast.

* * *

><p>A joor later Skybelt was walking through the Kaon Decepticon base with purpose. They had all just returned and he was supposed to be reporting to Megatron. He had other plans though. He needed to find out if Prowl had been telling the truth and there was a very easy way to figure that out.<p>

He stopped walking in front of a door that had been painted red and white instead of the usual purple. He keyed in a code and walked in without knocking. The mech inside was lying on the berth facing the wall and didn't even notice when he entered.

That is he didn't notice until Skybelt brought his gun up and shot at the wall directly above the seekers face. Starscream yelped and jumped up. He turned quickly to face the intruder only to have the end of Skybelt's gun pressed in between his optics.

"Oh uhhh Commander Skybelt" Starscream stammered. "H-how are you on this fine orn?" Skybelt's only response was to press the gun harder into the seekers faceplates.

"Is something wrong sir?" Starscream asked nervously.

"I had a very interesting conversation with an Autobot today about you Starscream. He informed me about all the fascinating things you told him while on your little _vacation_."

Skybelt applied a little more pressure to the gun as he said the last word.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The seeker shrieked defensively as he tried to back away from Skybelt and his gun. The back of his knees hit the berth though and he knew there was no escape.

Skybelt chuckled humorlessly. "Oh I think you know exactly what I am talking about and you're going to tell me everything. I want to know what you told the Autobots and I want to know how you got your information. You will tell me all of this Starscream. I am not an Autobot. I don't just threaten pain. I always follow through."

He smiled evilly and took out an electrified rod. He put his gun away and held up the new weapon as he advanced on the obviously terrified seeker before him.

* * *

><p>Skybelt looked down at the unconscious mech lying on the floor of the small room. Starscream had scorch marks all over his usually pristine armor. He had been perfectly willing to tell Skybelt everything but the Decepticon second in command had felt that the obnoxious flyboy had needed a little lesson taught to him anyway.<p>

Skybelt should have known that Megatron would not trust such important plans to the narcissistic Air Commander. Starscream had confessed to doing all kinds of ridiculous things to get his information. Eavesdropping, paying mechs to tell him, hacking into cameras and private comms.

It was all real information though. What Prowl had said was true. Megatron was going to kill their planet just to win a war and the worst part was that Skybelt as a very logical mech knew they had little chance of stopping him.

He might not be able to stop his planet from dying but that didn't mean he had to be a part of bringing it down.

Skybelt left Starscream on the floor and started walking towards the high command room where he knew Megatron would be. At his normal pace it only took him a half-breem to reach it. He keyed in the security code and walked in to the large open room.

Megatron looked up from the data pad he was reading when Skybelt entered. He turned it off and set it aside as his second walked up to stand before him. Megatron looked over the black mech in front of him. He had barely a scratch on him as usual after a battle. He stood tall, and his expression was impassive. Skybelt was a brave, strong, and smart warrior. Someone Megatron knew he could rely on to accomplish any job.

"Ahhh Commander Skybelt you have returned at last. You will be pleased to know that your mission was a success. Soundwave was able to find the object I was after and it has been stowed away safely." Megatron informed him. He was shocked that Skybelt didn't look pleased as he usually would have but he actually appeared to be glaring at Megatron. But that couldn't be right because his second never glared at him. He was always stoically obedient.

"And just where has this object been stored Megatron?" Skybelt asked. Megatron took a step back and narrowed his optics at the smaller black mech standing before him. He had never once heard Skybelt address him without his official title of Lord. Something was obviously wrong.

"As I have already stated it is safe and no longer your concern _Skybelt._" Megatron growled at him. Skybelt took a step forward still glaring at Megatron. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at his leader's spark chamber.

"I am inclined to disagree. Your plans to destroy our planet are everyone's concern, _my Lord_." He spat out the title as if it were poison.

Megatron was shocked and a little uneasy. It wasn't very often that one of his officers pulled a gun on him. That wasn't the only thing that had him anxious though. Only a select few mechs had been aware of his latest plan. Skybelt had not been on the "need to know" list for exactly this reason. Megatron had not been sure how he would react and he was less then thrilled about this new development. The large silver mech looked down at the gun that was pointed at him with a nervous sneer.

"I don't know what you are talking about Skybelt. Now point that gun somewhere else and get out of my sight before I remove you myself." Upon hearing this Skybelt took another step towards his leader. He was now only 9 feet from Megatron. Close enough to offline a mech with one shot if his gun was on its highest setting.

"Have you gone completely insane Megatron?" Skybelt asked him. "What was the point of starting this war if you're only going to destroy our home and kill everyone on it? What will you have gained from all of this?"

Megatron had lost his shocked expression and his light smirk. He was now glaring at his second with narrowed hate filled optics. Skybelt could clearly see the insanity in his manic expression and wondered how he had never noticed it before. Maybe he had and had just chosen to ignore it. He would never be so blind again.

"Don't do this Megatron. I am certain that you will regret it." Skybelt said calmly. "Tell me where the machine is. It must be destroyed. We can find another way to win this war, a better way."

"There is no other way!" Megatron shrieked then began to laugh insanely. "It doesn't matter anyway. The machine is already up and running. The energon is being sucked out of the core as we speak. The Autobots are doomed! HA HA AHAHA-" His laughter was cut off abruptly as Skybelt pulled the trigger on his weapon and shot his leader right in the chest.

Megatron went flying backwards from the force of the shot. He was not dead though. Skybelt had his weapon set on the stun setting. He knew Megatron had his chest plating reinforced to protect himself in battle and from assassination attempts. It would have been pointless to try to kill him with just one shot and he didn't have time to finish the job right now. There were other more important things to worry about.

Skybelt walked over to the desk Megatron had been standing near when he had first entered the room. He picked up the discarded data pad and turned it on. The security code was simple and he got through in less then a nano-klik

His spark sank with despair as he read the message that Shockwave had sent Megatron earlier that orn. Megatron had been telling the truth. The machine was fully operational and had already begun to do its job. The message did not contain a location and Skybelt found he couldn't trace its origins.

A wave of pain crashed over his spark as he thought the words he had being trying to fight back. Cybertron is doomed. My home is doomed. We are all doomed. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his processor.

He wasn't one to indulge in self-pity. He could not sit around and mope when there was work to be done. He would not go down without a fight. There had to be a way to stop it or at least fix what had been done. He would find a way or die trying.

Skybelt put the data pad in his subspace and walked out leaving Megatron unconscious on the floor of his own command room. He walked across the hall to Megatron's personal wash racks. After a breem he found what he was looking for. A tiny sander meant to get rid of unsightly paint blemishes. He turned it on and started to sand off the purple Decepticon symbol that had been painted on his chest long ago.

It took him two breems but he eventually finished and threw the tool to the ground. Skybelt walked out and turned to watch the door slide shut behind him. He walked though the base quietly and slowly. The lights that lined the walls flickered and he wondered how long they would last. He wondered how long his planet would last.

The former Decepticon second in command left the base just as the alarms went off. He was surprised it had taken them so little time to find there unconscious leader. Skybelt quickly transformed and soon he was so far away he would not have been able to see the tall purple building if he had used the zoom function on his optics.

But he did not look back and he never would.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or how I can improve.<strong>

_**-Rel**_


	2. Break

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter. I'm not very good at writing dialogue so if anyone would like to give me some tips or correct me it would be very much appreciated. If you find anything in this chapter confusing please don't hesitate to ask me about it. This was really hard to write and I tried my best to get everything in that I needed to. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**_Song: Break by Three Days Grace_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A vile of something blue went flying across the room. It smashed into the wall right next to Hook's head with a loud shattering sound. Hook looked up from his data pad startled. He hadn't heard anyone enter the med bay.<p>

Standing in the doorway next to the acid rack was one of his medics, Fin. The slim, neon green Decepticon was glaring at him with rage filled yellow optics. Hook heard a whimper and looked down at what Fin held in his servo. It was a pede. A thruster of a seeker to be exact. Hook leaned to the side to see behind Fin and saw what was attached to the pede currently being crushed in Fin's angry servo.

There being dragged along behind the medic was Skywarp looking tired and beat up. He had several new dents in his armor since the last time Hook had seen him. He met Skywarp's optics and saw that the seeker looked terrified. Hook was shocked to see him mouth the words 'Save me'.

"Is there something I can help you with Fin?" Hook asked the obviously enraged mech. The anger didn't bother Hook much though. Fin was always like this over something or other. He had complained to Megatron many times about how hard it was to work with someone with such a constant temper but medics were so hard to come by in this war that Megatron refused to do anything about it.

"There are many things you can help me with Hook but why don't we start with this one." He said coolly as he stepped to the side and swung the helpless seeker into the med bay. He threw Skywarp with such force that he went airborne. Hook was forced to throw himself to the side so as not to be hit by the large purple mech who crashed against the wall in the exact spot he had been leaning against just a nano-second before.

"What the frag is wrong with you Fin. How dare you barge in here and throw another mech at me. I am your superior" Hook shouted at Fin as he jumped up from the floor. Skywarp stayed down where he had fallen. He appeared to have been knocked in to stasis.

"I will recognize you as my superior when you can actually do your job right." The green mech hissed at the other medic.

"What are you talking about?" Hook asked in confusion. Fin walked across the room quickly and grabbed Skywarp's pede again. He yanked it up and shook it in front of Hooks face.

"I am talking about this." Fin hissed. "Skywarp's thruster was damaged in battle two orns ago wasn't it? I can remember watching you _fix_it. Well you did a fantastic job of it _Boss_ seeing as this idiot of a seeker just fell out of the sky during a training exercise." Hooked looked down at the seeker curiously. Now that he could see Skywarp up close the damage done to his armor did appear to be from a crash landing not a brutal beating.

"Even if that is true it does not give you the right to come in here and throw things at me. Have a little control Fin." The emerald mech chuckled darkly before dropping the seekers leg back onto the floor. He smashed his now free servo into the wall right next to Hooks head. The Constructicon medic could hear the wall denting right next to his helm.

"I have had control Hook. The other twenty times I have watched your inadequate repairs cause extra damage. Start doing your job right before you are replaced as head medic by someone more competent. Someone far more superior." Fin purred the last few words right into Hook still ringing audio. The other medic looked at him in shock.

"What are you suggesting Fin?" Hook asked him angrily. "Megatron will never replace me just because you tell him about a few faulty repairs." Fin just laughed again and backed away from the other mech. The evil smirk he had on his face plates made Hook shudder.

"Oh I know he won't." Fin said while starting to walk to the door. "But who is to say I won't make a few incorrect repairs of my own." He laughed again at his barely veiled threat. He left the med bay with that evil smirk still on his face.

Fin was so occupied with his own thoughts that he failed to notice the Decepticon second in command, Skybelt, standing around the corner with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Fin sat at a desk reading a data pad on the injuries from the last battle. He was compiling a list of the most common injuries sustained by troops in the different areas of Cybertron. He had noticed that some injuries were more likely to occur depending on what city a fight took place in. He wanted to be prepared for everything and anything. He would not tolerate any mistakes in his med bay.<p>

Of course it wasn't his med bay yet but who knows what would happen in the future. Fin hated mistakes and sloppiness. There was no room for that in the medical profession. He wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect in his coworkers. Their mistakes could be reflected back on him and he wanted to keep his record spotless.

Anyone who could endanger that needed to be removed by any means necessary. Fin was a capable medic. He was able to destroy a mechs internals and make it look like an accident as easily as he could repair the damage done to them by a laser rifle.

So if Hook didn't shape up he would be killed. Fin had warned him and he would follow through if the head medic's work continued to put the troops and his reputation at risk.

Fin continued his work for another joor before he heard a knock on the door. He leaned back in his chair and pressed the button on the wall behind him to let in the mech waiting outside.

General Razorfang entered the office with his usual air of self importance. He was a tall mech who had recently been promoted to a commanding general in Megatron's ground army. Fin knew for a fact that the only reason the troops listened to him was because of his imposing height and stature. It wasn't about respect or loyalty. Fin knew that he was a coward and had less intelligence than a cleaning drone.

Razorfang walked up to Fins desk and loomed over it making it so that the smaller mech would have to look up at him as he talked. Fin refused to even acknowledge the other mech. He continued to read his data pad even after the General had made several noises trying to get his attention.

The General quickly became fed up with being ignored as Fin knew he would. Razorfang took his fist and smashed it against the surface of Fin's desk. It made a loud crashing noise and data pads and styluses were scattered in all directions. Some of them fell off the desk and Fin heard the tell tale sound of their glass cracking.

Fin calmly turned off the data pad he still held in his servo and then subspaced it so he could finish his list later. He slowly looked up at the mech standing in front of his desk and smiled politely. The other mechs optics brightened in shock at Fin's expression. He was staring at the other mech's face so it wasn't surprising that he missed the lightning fast movement of the emerald green medics hands. They flashed forward and gripped the edge of the desk in front of him. He stood up and flipped the desk over in one quick movement. Razorfang was forced to stumble backwards as the remaining items all tumbled off the desk and on to his pedes.

The desk hit the floor with a loud crashing noise. Fin chuckled darkly when he saw the General's startled and furious expression.

"What is it that you want, General Razorfang?" Fin asked the larger mech. "Or did you just come in here to knock my things on the floor and act like a total imbecile?" Fin stepped back and leaned against the wall and smirked cockily. Razorfang was practically shaking with rage.

"How dare you disrespect me like this." Razorfang started to rant. "I am an officer and I will not have mechs lower then me acting in such a way. I will be reporting this incident to Lord Megatron." The General glared at Fin hoping that the other mech would become terrified at the thought of being punished by the Decepticon lord like all the other troops did.

The General was disappointed when Fin only chuckled darkly and mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear. The green medic didn't say anything else and began to pick up the broken data pads off the floor. Razorfang was shocked by the other mech's behavior and aggressiveness. He had never been treated like this by any of the other troops even before his promotion to General.

He had been informed of Fin's extreme behavior by other officers just recently. He had never had to work with him before this and they had wanted to prepare him for what he would have to deal with. His colleagues had warned him that the green medic was a lunatic and that Megatron only kept him around because he was efficient and did his job right.

He had been told that Fin was rarely calm and had ridiculous reactions to the most common incidents. Anything could send him over the edge. He was known for being overly cruel and for having little sympathy towards patients. One of the rumors was that the green medic had once started operating on a mechs processor while he was still conscious.

He hadn't believed them of course. A lot of the things the other Decepticons said were just overly exaggerated stories. But now standing in front of this small but fierce mech he was suddenly inclined to rethink his previous skepticism. The look Fin was giving him was cold sparked and void of all emotions but deep hatred.

Razorfang looked over the other mechs shoulder for a moment before speaking again. He did not want to look into Fin's cold yellow optics anymore and he needed a moment to regain his bearings. He could not let this little nurse bot shake him up. He was a strong warrior and nothing could scare him. No one could make a fool of him. He was a general now.

His little pep talk worked and he scowled down at Fin. "I have come with a message from Lord Megatron." The medic looked up from his project of collecting the fallen styluses with sudden interest.

"Oh and what does Lord Megatron need me to do for him on this fine orn?" His tone was overly patronizing as if he was talking to a dim youngling.

The general's scowl deepened and he stepped forward again so that his frame blocked most of the light in the room and Fin's armour darkened in the shadow that fell on him. This was how Razorfang usually got mechs to listen to him. The intimidation technique was one that worked well. That did not seem to be the case today.

Fin just straightened from his crouch on the ground and sat on his overturned desk. He crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. The medic then looked up into the Generals optics with obnoxiously fake concern all over his face.

"Well don't tell me you can't remember a simple message Razorfang. Tsk tsk what are we going to do with you?" Fin stood up and turned his finger into a small light. He shined it in the taller mechs left optic, then moved it to his right. Razorfang just stood there shocked. His processors were having trouble keeping up with the other mechs rapidly changing moods.

"Tell me General but do you frequently have small memory issues like this. If so then you should probably get yourself looked at. It could be a sign of a fluid leak in the processor." Fin's tone had gone from condescending to professional in less than an astro-second. "Now there are many different ways to treat this and almost all of them are immensely painful and long procedures."

Fin walked backwards and stepped up on to his flipped over desk without having to look behind him. Once his face was level with the taller mechs his professional frown turned into the most evil smile Razorfang had seen on this mech's faceplates yet.

Fin leaned over and whispered darkly in the General's audio "Or I could just kill you now and save everyone the trouble of having to deal with your idiocy in the future."

Razorfang jerked back as he felt the green medic's hot breath hit his audio. How dare this tiny mech who had to stand on furniture just to be optic level with him threaten him like this. He glared furiously at the medic and balled his servos into tight fists.

Fin just laughed loudly at the general's expression. "I'm joking of course. Don't always take me so seriously General. You'll find after getting to know me better that I am just a bit eccentric. Now please deliver your message so we can both get back to what we were doing. There is a war going on after all and as a medic I have a very full schedule."

Razorfang glared at him and cleared his vocalizer to finally deliver the message he had come to give.

"Lord Megatron has ordered that you come along with the troops this orn. The battle is expected to get messy and he wants an on site medic." Fin looked at him with a calculating expression before stepping down from atop the desk and lifted it back up easily. He set it back down on its legs and sat down in his chair again.

"Are you perhaps the mech in charge of the troops for this battle General?"

"Yes I will be the one leading them today." He puffed his chest out and stood even taller when he said this. It was his first time leading the soldiers in combat and he was overflowing with pride at his own accomplishments. He felt a little smile grace his lips when he thought of how great he was. The smile fell quickly when he heard Fin's reply.

"Well that explains everything then. Thank you for informing me of this General. I shall gather my things and be ready to leave when called." Fin got up and went over to a cabinet to start putting together the necessary tools for rapid field jobs.

Razorfang watched him do this with a confused expression. "What do you mean that explains everything?" he asked.

Fin turned around to look at him and smiled politely. "Well I've never been asked to be a field medic before. Lord Megatron must not think you capable of handling your troops General. How sad but I assure you I will do my best to fix all of your mistakes. It will be a pleasure working with you."

He chuckled darkly again and that was the last straw for Razorfang. He grabbed one of the damaged data pads off the floor and threw it at Fin as hard as he could. He was a little more than surprised when the medic reached out and caught it effortlessly before it could collide with his still amused face.

Fin looked down at it and pressed the button on the bottom to turn it on. He smiled lightly when he saw it worked still.

"Ahhh this is exactly the one I was looking for. Thank you so much for your help General."

Razorfang turned around and stormed out of the office. He increased his pace when he heard Fin begin to laugh loudly again behind him. That mech was a lunatic and he wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. He had never met someone like that before and their discussion had left him feeling nervous and jittery. Two emotions he was not used to having to deal with.

He stopped walking and cycled air in through his vents. His processor began to clear after a half breem of standing there. He always calmed himself down this way. It reminded him that he was in control.

He would be in control of his troops that orn too. He had to organize them and make sure they succeeded in their goal. It was Razorfang's job to bring as many of them back as possible. He had been working towards this ever since the war started and he wasn't about to let what Fin had said get to him.

He vowed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p>The blue mech that Fin was working on was beginning to irritate him. His patient was lying on the ground with a shattered strut in his right leg. It was an easy problem to fix on the battlefield. All Fin had to do was attach a brace to the leg and the mech would be able to return to combat. The more extensive repairs could be done later. If the mech lived that is.<p>

It was proving rather difficult to attach the brace, as the mech kept squirming and attempting to see what the medic was doing.

"Is it on yet?" the blue mech asked for the sixth time in five breems.

"If I had it attached already you would be up and fighting with the rest of the war crazed idiots." Fin growled at him. He hated working on the field. It was a field medic's job to do quick repairs. You had to get the mechs back up and fighting as quickly as possible and that was not what the green medic liked. He needed a calm and quiet place to work with enough time to do a thorough job.

He chuckled quietly as he thought about how this was more of a job for Hook. Rapid inadequate repairs were the head medic's specialty after all.

When he had finally attached the brace to the blue mechs leg he hauled him to his pedes and pushed him towards the fight. The medic watched him limp back into the fray and start to recharge his gun.

Fin looked around him and saw that there were no more injured here on the sidelines for him to take care of. He sighed and started walking calmly towards the battle. No one paid him much attention as he walked around mechs who were wrestling and easily dodged the laser shots that were flying through the air.

He had just spotted an injured Decepticon attempting to drag himself away from the battle grounds when he saw a flash of bright yellow at the edge of his vision. He turned towards it just in time to see a yellow Autobot get shot in the chassis. The force of the hit threw the mech into the side of a building. The Decepticon that had made the shot started running towards the fallen mech to finish him off. Before he could reach him he was tackled to the ground by a red mech with a frame that was almost identical to the injured Autobot.

Fin watched with interest as the crimson Autobot punched his fist through the unlucky Decepticon's sparkchamber. A tiny stream of energon dripped from the now dead con's mouth. The red mech did not get up and cheer for his victory though. He looked up at the yellow mech's body still slumped against the nearest building and collapsed on the ground next to his victim's empty frame.

Fin had known who these two Autobots were as soon as he had seen them. The split-spark twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were well known by all the Decepticons as fearless fighters and deadly adversaries.

Fin also knew them as the now grown sparklings of one of the greatest medics he had ever had the pleasure to meet.

Ratchet was someone Fin admired greatly. He was competent and efficient. He had an amazing record and was known for being able to fix any problem a mech might have. He was in Fin's opinion the most capable medic living on Cybertron.

He was probably the closest thing Fin had ever had to an Idol. Fin was younger then Ratchet by many vorns and he would never forget the first time he had seen the elder mech.

Fin pulled himself from his memories and began to walk rapidly towards the fallen Sunstreaker. The Autobot had smoke rising from his chassis and the medic hoped he wasn't too late. He was going to help these twins.

He had a debt to pay.

When he reached Sunstreaker he bent down and began to examine him. He was unconscious but still alive, barely. Fin said a small prayer to Primus for his good fortune. After he had diagnosed the problem he started pulling out the nessasary tools he would need to fix the Autobot.

The shot had hit Sunstreaker three inches below his spark chamber. It had melted a good portion of his internals though and his spark containment unit was flickering. If Fin didn't get it stabilized he knew it would fade out along with Sunstreaker's spark. Then Sideswipe's half of their spark would follow.

Fin began his work. His hands moved quickly and he was delighted to find that it would be an easy fix. He had the right tools and had gotten there with time to spare. Sunstreaker would need to spend time healing for a couple orns after this but he and his brother would survive.

Fin felt a strong surge of pride flow through him. To be able to help Ratchet like this was just too good to be true. He had been trying to find a way to repay that mech for vorns. The Autobot medic had helped him in a time of his life when no one else had been willing to.

He was basking in the glow of his own accomplishments when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. He recognized them immediately.

He looked down at Sunstreaker's sparkchamber to make sure it was repaired enough for him to take a small recess without the yellow mech offlining.

He rose from his crouch with a sigh and turned to face the angry mech running towards him.

General Razorfang stopped in front of him and rapidly drew air in through his intakes. Fin noticed that he had a crack in his helm that was leaking energon. The large mech was also cradling his right arm. It appeared to be hanging at a strange angle. Someone had most likely attempted to rip it off and had been unsuccessful.

"Is there something I can do for you General?" Fin asked in his a mock polite voice. Razorfang stared at him incredulously for a moment before growling at him and moving into the medic's personal space.

"Yes there is something you can fragging do for me." He shouted in Fin's face. "Do you not see how damaged I am?" Fin examined him for a moment then smiled sadistically.

"Yes you do appear to be damaged but I don't think I have the tools here to fix all the short circuits in your processor. Plus I really don't have the time. We are in the middle of a battle you know. You will have to make an appointment with me at a later date." Razorfang appeared to be too tired to attempt to hit Fin for that comment. Instead he just glared harshly and leaned over the green medic a little more.

"Fix me," He hissed "Now!" he barked that last word at such a thunderous volume that Fin had to reset his audios to make sure they still worked.

"I'm sorry General but your repairs will have to wait. I am currently in the middle of saving two very important mechs' lives." The look Razorfang gave him was priceless. The General had thought he was the highest ranking con on this battlefield.

The General straightened up from his slightly bent position over the smaller mech and looked to where he had seen the medic crouching before. There leaning against the wall with his chassis blown apart was the Autobot frontliner Sunstreaker. He could see some of Fins' tools lying around the unconscious mech.

Razorfang looked from the fallen Autobot to Fin and then back again. His expression changed from confused to murderous in an astro-second.

"We are in the middle of a battle and you are repairing a fallen Autobot soldier?" He shouted at the green medic. Fin only nodded and smiled up at him.

"Traitor!" He shouted and pulled his cannon up with his uninjured arm to shoot that ridicules smile right off the medics face. Before he could even lift the large gun all the way up it was snatched from his grip by smaller, faster servos. He felt it collide against the already injured side of his helm.

Razorfang fell to the ground and moaned in pain. He felt energon dripping onto his optics. They had been knocked offline by the blow. He onlined them to see Fin standing over him holding the large gun that now had a smear of energon down one side.

He had an evil smile on his face. "You assume that just because I am a medic I cannot defend myself?" Fin laughed.

"H-how dare you a-attack me." He stuttered out. "I am your superior."

Fin's smile fell from his face only to be replaced by a glare of pure hatred. He raised the cannon and pointed it at the center of Razorfang's chassis. The General could hear it powering up. He could see the blue light growing inside the barrel.

"You are superior to me when I say you are!" Fin shouted at him before pulling the trigger on the gun. Razorfang didn't have time to even whimper in terror as the blast went through his sparkchamber and out the other side. Fin could see the charred ground through the hole.

The green medic frowned and kicked the empty frame of the ex-general.

"What a strange and unexpected turn of events." Fin let a small sigh pass through his vents. "Oh well."

He looked away from the dead mech on the ground when a movement to his left caught his attention. He turned to see Sideswipe crawling towards his still unconscious brother.

The red mech looked tired and he wasn't moving very fast. But the fact that he was moving at all said a lot about his brother's condition. When Sunstreaker's containment unit had started to flicker it had weakened his red twin which is what caused him to collapse. If Sideswipe was capable of moving it meant that Fins' repairs to Sunstreaker had been successful so far.

That was the big risk you had to face when you were a split spark twin. Since they were capable of feeling everything their twin felt. In some circumstances it could benefit them but more times then not it was just a weakness.

If one twin died the other would more then likely follow. Fin had only seen one case where a split spark twin had lost his sibling and still survived. That mech had had time to prepare for the loss of his sibling though. The remaining twin had been weakened significantly by the loss of the other half of his spark. He would never be the same and was known to have system failures at random moments.

Fin walked back over to Sunstreaker. He needed to finish these repairs so he could get out of here. He had always planned on defecting one day as he wasn't one to stay somewhere for to long. This was not how he had imagined it though.

He chuckled when he thought of what he had just done. It had felt good to shut that pompous fool up. He was lucky that it had happened in this isolated corner of the battlefield. He didn't want to harm any of the troops. Fin wasn't really evil. He just couldn't stand boastful idiots and he would do anything he had to to rid Cybertron of them.

The green medic crouched down by Sunstreaker to finish off the repairs he had started. It wouldn't take to long. He picked up his tools and began to work again.

Fin was interrupted two breems later by a servo grabbing his ankle and attempting to drag him away from the Autobot. He had to laugh when it fell back to the ground after finding it didn't have the strength to topple the medic.

Fin turned around to see that Sideswipe had finally made it over to them. He had scratches all over his frame and one of his pedes was crushed. He was still weak from his brother's injuries and the pain of his own.

Fin smiled at him and went back to working on the yellow twin's chassis. "Well I see you have finally joined us Sideswipe. That pede looks bad. You should rest it." His voice was the kindest he had heard it in years. Fin was surprised with himself. He hadn't even known he could speak so gently.

The red Autobot wasn't paying attention to his tone though. His only concern was for his brother.

"Get away from him." He growled at the Decepticon medic. Sideswipe didn't even know this mech's name. All he knew was that he was a Decepticon who was leaning over his brother with his servos deep in his chassis.

"Calm down Autobot." Fin said without turning away from his work. "I mean your twin no harm." Fin paused for a click and tilted his head to the side as he thought.

"In fact I believe you and Sunstreaker have caused me more grief today then I have you." Fin chuckled. "If it wasn't for the two of you I would still have a job." Sideswipe only looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His anger had faded. He didn't have the energy to hold on to it.

Fin was engrossed in his work but he lifted one servo that was stained slightly with energon and motioned towards the fallen Decepticon general whose chassis was still smoking.

Sideswipe looked over at the dead mech and gasped slightly. It was always a shock to see a mech that large lying offlined on the ground.

"You killed him? But he is a Decepticon. He is on your side." Sideswipe said. He was more confused then he could ever remember being. His pounding spark beat and low fuel levels didn't help this.

"Not anymore he isn't and neither am I." Fin started gathering up his tools and returning them to his subspace. "Sunstreaker needs to see a medic as soon as you get back to the Autobot base. I was able to stabilize him so he should be fine until you can get him to someone who can finish off the repairs." Sideswipe rose up to his knees and looked up at the green medic. He felt dizzy, as if the world had just turned upside down. Maybe it had.

"The both of you just stay here until this battle is over. I'm sure one of the other idiots in your faction will come and help you with Sunstreaker once this is all finished." Fin looked around at all the chaos surrounding them with an unreadable expression. He then took two cubes of energon out of his subspace and handed them to Sideswipe. The red mech took them, still looking confused.

"Drink one of those and give the other to Sunstreaker when he comes out of stasis." Fin stepped around the bot and started walking away from the war zone. He paused and turned around when he heard Sideswipe call weakly to him.

"Why did you help us?" He asked the green medic.

Fin just laughed and said "Tell your caretaker I said hello." He then transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away from the battle as fast as he could.

He didn't know where he was going but he was sure he could get by anywhere.

He always had.

* * *

><p>The streets were dark and quiet. The only noise was the wind blowing around the broken down buildings. There wasn't even the sound of scurrying glitchmice. They had all fled after the small neighborhood was destroyed by war. The laser rifles had left marks on all the buildings that were still standing.<p>

Skybelt stepped around the piles of rubble, unconsciously being careful not to disturb them. He was completely silent and he didn't even have to try. That was just his nature.

His helm stayed focused in the direction he was going. He did not need to look around. Skybelt had seen all of this destruction before. It had always disgusted him but he had thought it could be rebuilt once the war ended. Now he knew better.

The ex-Decepticon turned a corner and stopped walking. He stood in an alley that had been cleared of all rubble. There was even a makeshift shelter, big enough to fit a medium sized mech in the back corner.

It was empty but Skybelt had expected that. The mech he was looking for wouldn't just leave himself caged like that when he knew he was being hunted.

Skybelt offlined his optics and just let his doorwings flare out and capture all the data they possible could.

He stood completely still like this for a breem before onlining his optics suddenly. He spun around just in time to see a neon green mech jump from the top of one of the buildings that made up of the sides of the alley. He lifted up his gun and pointed it at the new mech.

Fin landed neatly on his pedes and glared at Skybelt.

"Hmmm I was expecting Megatron to send someone to offline me but I never thought I would have the honor of being extinguished by the mighty second in command of the Decepticon army." Fin chuckled but Skybelt could tell that he was nervous. He was very good at reading the emotions of others. Even if they were good at hiding them.

In that aspect Fin was a professional. He always hid his true feelings behind threats and laughter. Skybelt had been observing him for a very long time and was now able to read him like a sparkling's data pad.

Through his observations he had discovered a lot about the medic. Fin was someone that Skybelt found tolerable and capable. Someone he could work with.

He had learned about what Fin had done while hacking into the Decepticon's main database two orns ago and had been tracking him ever since. Skybelt had a plan to fix his planet but he could not do it alone. He required mechs with dedication, competence, and respect for his authority.

"I did not seek you out to harm you Fin." Skybelt told him softly. "I came to offer you a position."

Fin cocked his head to the side and looked at the black mech in mock confusion.

"Then why my dear ex-commander are you pointing a gun at me. That doesn't seem very friendly at all."

Skybelt nodded his head and lowered his gun slowly before dropping it on the ground. Fin's optics widened in surprise. He wasn't looking at the fallen gun though. The medic was staring at the silver spot on Skybelt's chest where his Decepticon emblem had previously sat.

It was almost identical to the silver patches that he had on each arm where he had scraped off his symbol with a piece of rubble. Fin looked back at Skybelt's face and stared at him for a breem before speaking.

"Megatron's second has defected?" Fin smirked. "I can only imagine what he must be thinking." He laughed loudly as he imagined his old leaders rage filled face.

"Yes well his thinking is not what I thought it was." Skybelt let all of his concern and sorrow show on his face as he said this.

Fin took a step back when he saw the notoriously stoic mech's face full of pain. He had never imagined that the commander could show that much emotion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fin asked quietly.

"Megatron has plans for this planet that no one expected. I will not be a part of them." Skybelt said. "But I will also not sit idly by and let them happen without doing something. So I'm here to offer you a position Fin." The green medic just stared at him with a calculating expression.

"Will you just sit here for the rest of your life waiting for someone to come after you or will you join me?" Skybelt asked.

Fin looked around the alley that he had been his home for the past couple orns. He sighed and turned back to Skybelt.

"Well I guess it would be more interesting then gathering rust in this pit for the rest of time."

He stepped forward and grinned at Skybelt before falling to one knee and bowing his head.

"I'm at your service Commander Skybelt"

The black mech just sighed and walked around the green medic. He could hear Fin chuckling to himself as he got up to follow behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**-_Rel_**


End file.
